The Tale of Two SaberToothed Moose Lion Cubs
by Kara Tezla
Summary: Sequel to Footsie. Katara tries to put Sokka on a diet. Sokka No Meat Disaster. More Chaos and Randomness? I think so...


**The Tale of Two Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cubs**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any Avatar: The Last Airbender characters or their siblings and grandmothers.**

**Summary: Sequel to Footsie. Katara tries to put Sokka on a diet. Sokka + No Meat Disaster. More Chaos and Randomness? I think so...**

**Author's Note: Due to the success of Footsie, the sequel has been published. Thank you to all you who reviewed Footsie. I appreciated them all; it's good to know that my stories aren't completely stupid! Sorry if you don't understand some of these jokes in here pertaining to the Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cubs. You might not get them if you haven't seen the episode where Aang starts his earthbending training. I still hope you think it's funny!**

Sokka grinned evilly; it was time to get even with that little whatchamacallit. He raised his water-tribe club and cackled. Unfortunately for him, that scared away the small creature and his club hit a small stone. The stone flew up and hit him in the head.

"Ouch!" He exclaimed; his hand flying up to massage the forming bruise. "Stupid whatchamacallit!"

The animal, which happened to look a lot like the Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub that had tried to eat his hair when he was stuck in a hole about a week before, turned and seemed to grin at the water tribe warrior.

"Are you mocking me?" Questioned Sokka in a threatening tone; which happened to not sound so threatening do to a crack in his voice.

The Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub squealed happily and ran around a stone formation. Sokka shouted and followed, only to run directly into his sister, who stood with her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Sokka," she said, "leave him alone. He's never done anything to you,"

Sokka looked up at his sister with pleading eyes. "B-B-But... he... his friend ate my _hair_," he whimpered. "And I'm _hungry_,"

Katara's eyebrow raised in question. "Okay, then you'll eat _this_," she pulled out a stick of celery. The Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub snickered behind Katara's legs and stuck its tongue out at Sokka.

Sokka was half tempted to dive through his sister's legs and grab the little creature, but decided against it. His sister would have something to say about that. "I think I'll wait until we get back to Appa to eat."

"Good choice," she replied; and led him back to Aang and his giant bison.

When he got there he saw Aang... holding a small Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub. The animal took one look at Sokka and cuddled further into Aang's arms. Sokka charged at it--big mistake. He forgot that Aang was the one holding it.

Sokka ran like a rabid dog foaming at the mouth. He was thirsty for Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub blood.

Then, Katara stepped in. Holding her brother back with one hand, she shoved a huge brussel sprout in his mouth.

The water tribe warrior screamed like there was no tomorrow. "_IT BURNS! IT BURNS US!_" He ran in circles, clutching his throat. "_Please! Stop it, master, we promises to be good._" he said; kneeling at Katara's feet.

Katara thought about it before answering. "No. No more meat for three days,"

Sokka cried out in anguish, and once again, the Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub laughed.

---------------------------------------------------------------

On the first day, there was crying. Sokka was forced to eat ICKY PEAS, broccoli, asparagus, carrots, tomatoes, and cauliflower. He didn't like it.

On the second day, there was torture. Sokka was forced to eat apples, bananas, oranges, lemons, limes and other various fruits. He _really_ didn't like it.

On the third day, there were... cabbages. Sokka was forced to eat the round plants by the dozen. You could hear the horrid cries of the cabbage man for miles.

"The precious left us! The precious left us!" was what was heard. Even his gracious wife who ran the small, family-owned restaurant/gift shop located conveniently in the middle of nowhere could stop him.

Then, on the fourth day, Katara decided to have some fun and made Sokka eat nuts. Random nuts that she found in the woods—some of which turned out to _not _be nuts, but little round rocks that looked like nuts.

Soon, the two little Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cubs began to feel sorry for Sokka. They brought him _real_ nuts, but, unfortunately, thanks to Aang's earthbending "practice", he became stuck in a hole… again.

Many things happened over the course of the next couple hours—

1-The Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cubs became hungry and ate some of Sokka's hair, leaving his head looking a little lop-sided.

2-Aang tried to pull Sokka out by his fingers without success.

3-The Cabbage man came looking for his cabbages, and got really mad when he didn't find them. He bit off a random something or other before falling into a not-so-raging river of water four and a quarter feet below.

4-Aang tried to get Sokka out while battling the Saber-toothed Moose Lion Cub's mother to no avail, but he did manage to scare the Saber-toothed Moose Lion away, but that still didn't help Sokka, who was still in the hole with a lop-sided head and an empty, meat-wanting stomach.

5-Toph learned a new song that went like so—"SECRET TUNNEL, SECRET TUNNEL, THOUGH THE MOUNTAIN, SECRET, SECRET TUNNEL…"—which she sang at the top of her voice while earthbending.

Finally, Sokka was earthbended out of the hole by a very special earthbending lemur that had some help from Toph. The secret was Sokka's hair all along.

And, last but absolutely not least, the cabbage man made it back to the small, family-owned restaurant/gift shop that was located conveniently in the middle of nowhere where his wife had started a cabbage farm for her husband.

Let's just say there were no half-hatched mutant chickens with their possessed mutant eyes staring at you while dragging themselves around with their one mutant foot saying "Momma… Momma…" because that would not fit this storyline at all whatsoever. I hate peas.

**Okay, there it is. Totally random and hopefully enjoyable. Review if you'd like, because I'd like a review from you if you liked it. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
